Seeing You Again (SuzexJesse)
by LovelyLyds
Summary: It's been a year Jesse has disappeared since Suze's accident after being brought back to life. Suze has given up searching for him, but what happens after she see's him in one of Carmel's local hospitals?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year. A year since Jesse had left. To which I have no idea why to. Not a single goodbye, a reason why, or even a small wave. It was shortly after my 'accident' in which I had gotten amnesia for a while, not remembering anyone or anything. As soon as I came back from that trance, Sleepy told me he was gone.

Yeah, Jake, as well as Brad and David found out everything after Jesse had told them from scratch to finish. They knew I could see ghosts, Jesse haunting my bedroom for a hundred and fifty years and how he came back alive. Mom and Andy knew a little; such as I knew Jesse and that he had left, but other than that, nothing more.

I was mad at him, for leaving without saying anything, but I happened to be more mad at Father D. who knew everything, yet didn't bother to say anything to me. Such as for starters, he had helped Jesse become a doctor./p

"Susannah," Father D. began. "I was going to plan on telling you this."

"When?" I asked, tauntingly. "After I got married or something?"

"Even so, telling you this wouldn't make much of an impact on your married life." He waited for me to say something, but when I stayed quiet he raised an eyebrow. "You're not. . . you don't have any other feelings for him, am I right?"

No response.

"Susannah, you must understand-"

I leaned forward from the chair out of frustration, "Understand what? You told me to understand back when he was a ghost, that he needed to move on to his new life. He's back, in human form. What more do I need to understand?"

His fingers began to move the small cigarette box around, something he does when he's frustrated or troubled. There was a moment of silence between us as I collected my thoughts and him collecting his.

"I figure you're right." He sighed, putting the box back into one his drawers.

"Thank you." I leaned back into the chair. "So you know where he is?"

"Unfortunately, I do not. I sent him to Pasadena, after he applied for a job there. He hasn't called in months now."

So, he found a doctor's job in Pasadena, which happened to be 270 miles away from Carmel. More importantly, far away from me. Had he just grown tired of me? Was he just playing these tricks all along? Acting like he actually cared when he didn't?

I couldn't bear to sit around and talk anymore, and I stood up.

"Going already?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm coming here tomorrow for school anyways." I shrugged, shutting the door behind me as I walked out of his office and soon out of the academy itself.

For a moment all of this seemed so unreal, like a dream. I almost expected Jesse to appear next to me, looking all hot and manly as usual. I could almost hear his words in my head of what he was going to say or do that Father D. was right or probably ghost-busting one of my dates. Things he used to do as a ghost.

Don't get me wrong, I couldn't have been more happier for Jesse. He deserved a life, a chance to live. I just never thought doing so would lead to him, well you know, kicking me to the curb. Well you know what they say; if you love something, you have to let it go, and if it loves you, it'll come back.

Apparently, Jesse didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I came home, mom was going on and on about one of the cover stories she had to do last night, to Andy. I could sense he wasn't particularly interested, but kept on nodding to keep mom from feeling hurt.

As soon as the door banged shut, both of their attention turned towards me, except Doc's who was working on one of his little experiments.

"Suze, where were you?" Mom asked from the counter where Andy was chopping vegetables for dinner. "You weren't in detention, were you?"

"No mom," I slid my light jacket off, which happened to be covered in sweat from the five hundred degrees outside. "I was just talking to Father D."

"About what?" She asked.

That was the thing about mom. Ever since they put her as one of the top 3 reporters in Carmel, she started going all Sherlock Holmes on everything. Inspecting every single small detail, asking tons of questions, and well, you get the point. More importantly, she started behaving this way ever since my accident. I didn't blame her or anything, she was just worried.

"College," I lied. "You know, this is my last year and all."

Technically I wasn't lying. We actually were talking about it before I asked about Jesse.

"Soon you'll be a grown woman, then marriage, then kids." Mom sighed against the wall. "They sure do grow up fast."

I tried to resist the urge to roll my eyes, and instead decided to go upstairs to my room. You'd think I wouldn't, but it's not like I'm going to sleep in the kitchen like Max just because it reminded too much of him. A girl has limits, you know?

"Simon!" Gina shouted from her bed as I closed the door.

Okay so, I guess I left out a little detail. Ever since I had gotten amnesia and even after, Gina had asked her mother to let her live in California with me. What was more surprising was when her mom agreed, considering the fact she wouldn't even let Gina drive a car, let alone have her daughter live 2000 miles away. Andy and mom happily welcomed her in, but I could sense the fear of handling five kids in one house.

"What have you been up to?" She asked, laying on her stomach reading a magazine.

"You know, stuff." I answered diving into the soft mattress of my canopy bed. This had to be one of the hottest days in Carmel yet.

"Please don't tell me, Jesse?" She asked, looking up.

"You told me not to tell you."

"Seriously Suze," She sat up, rearranging her position. "The guy's gone, it's been a year."

"Thanks for the reminder." I did a check symbol in the air, high enough for her to see. Sleepy couldn't keep his mouth shut and told Gina everything, who got mad at me for not telling her about him because after all, we were best friends./di

"I'm just. . . worried for you, that's all. You can't just stay single for the rest of your life." She brightened up. "I have this friend-"

But before she could finish her sentence, I immediately replied, "No Gina.."

Fine, whatever." She groaned.

From across the hallway, we could hear footsteps coming closer towards our room. Opening the door, Dopey stepped in.

"Dad told me to tell you dinner's ready and he expects you both to be downstairs in exactly a minute." He said.

Andy has had a strict policy about dinner ever since we moved. Either you get there on time, or you end up eating the leftovers the next day. With five hungry kids, not to mention three of them are eating machines, there mostly isn't any left overs.

You coming, Simon?" Gina asked, halfway out the door.

"No," I shook my head as I draped the cover over myself. "It's been a long day, and I'm tired."

"Suit yourself." She closed the door behind her.

Even though it had been five hundred degrees outside half an hour ago, as soon as noon came by, it got a little chilly here in California. Back in Brooklyn, it probably would have been freezing cold, judging that it was winter there right now.

I closed my eyes, sandwiched in between the coolness of the sheets, and the warmth of the blanket. Sighing, I leaned against the mattress, and luckily fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

It was in the middle of the night when I felt something cold touch my cheek. Being a mediator, you'd think I would have gotten used to the ghosts appearing and disappearing in my room, which was now also Gina's. But this time it was different. I sat up, looking over at the bay window to see it open. Gina must have opened it and forgot to shut it.

Getting out of bed, which I seriously didn't want to do because I was in a comfortable position, I went over to shut it. The room had begun to turn into Antarctica, all it really needed was some snow.

Instead of going back into bed, I sat on the lounge space that was connected to the window. Tracing the edges, I looked out the window over the Pacific ocean which was shimmering in the moonlight. I sat there for a while, just looking out the window until I felt something fuzzy against my arm.

Looking down, Spike was nudging my arm, as if he wanted me to hold him. I won't lie, Spike was totally the most ugliest cat I'd ever seen, and typically he'd hiss at me. But this time, he didn't mind the idea of me putting him as I began to scratch under his neck which made him purr.

"I looked back out to the sea again, and then back at Spike who was sound asleep on my lap. Soon, my eyes began to drag and get heavy, and before I knew it, I was sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Susie, breakfast's ready!" Mom called from downstairs.

"Yeah, coming!" I shouted back.

I slipped on a black shirt, well technically a crop top, with a shoulder taps that go down past my shoulders but then turn into long sleeves, leaving my shoulders and a huge part of my neck exposed. For bottom, I put a pair of light blue jean shorts and put on Toms.

"Suze, Sister Ernestine's probably going to kick you out of the academy soon." Sleepy's voice came. He was leaning against the edge of the door frame, arms crossed.

"Don't worry, I'll be wearing a long cardigan." I reassured him, opening my closet door. "You should blame your girlfriend."

"G's not my girlfriend," He said.

"And she won't be, because I'll be sure to drop kick you if Gina decides to date _you_." I pointed out.

"Yeah right," He huffed a puff of air.

"Let's go before mom throws a tantrum again." I sighed, heading downstairs with him.

"Susie, wouldn't you like a more. . . appropriate attire?" Mom said glancing over at my outfit, pursing her lips.

"It's 98 degrees outside, you can't possibly expect me to wear jeans and a sweater." I groaned, sitting down.

"She is right," Andy came from the kitchen and placed the platter of pancakes in the middle of the long table. "Just make sure you take extra clothes just in case they make you change."

It was a bonus point that mom married a chef like Andy, who'd always breakfast, lunch, dinner or even a snack break a feast.

After school, Doc had a soccer game which we all stayed for. Though he wasn't much of a sports type, and more in educational subjects like school, he found interest in soccer. But I think the actual reason he joined was because of Shannon, his former crush.

I've seen Shannon, and she's nice. Call me over protective, but if anyone hurts Doc I will surely punch the shit out of them. I mean, he is my favorite step brother out of all the three. And he's also just 14.

"Go, take the shot!" Dopey shouted, next to me.

I pressed a finger against my left ear, to make sure I didn't go deaf from all his and Sleepy's shouting. Next to me was Gina, who was only interested in her phone. When I looked at her, she looked up with an innocent face.

"I love the kid, but you know sports isn't my thing." She pointed out.

"I have to get a refill on the popcorn, come with me." I grabbed her wrist and stood up.

"Where are you both going?" Sleepy asked, distracted from the game.

"To get refills," I moved the basket around in front of him.  
d

The people behind got cranky because they wanted to see their dear children playing and we made our way down the three rows. The refill booth was on the corner of the field, with a gate around it so the ball doesn't come flying and possibly hit someone. Luckily, there were not many people wanting refills in the middle of the game and I got my popcorn refilled in a matter of seconds.

As we were making our way back, talking, I heard a scream.

My heart jumped to my throat instantly.

Turning towards the gate, there on the field I saw Doc lying in the middle of the field. The referee blew the whistle, and went over to him, asking Doc something he answered. The referee looked around until he saw us and pointed to us to come over.

When we got there, he was sitting upright, bending over his ankle. Since he was wearing shorts, and his socks weren't very high, we could see his ankle was bruised pretty badly covered in red and bloated.

"It looks like he has sprained it," The referee pointed to it. "He won't be able to play for a while until it's fully recovered."

"But averagely a sprained ankle takes up to 6 weeks to heal." Doc whined a little.

"Rules are rules." The referee shrugged. "If you keep on playing it'll be injured more."

"So, what should we do?" I asked, kneeling in front of him.

He looked me for a second then back at the ankle. "Take him to the hospital right now. We'll have another player fill in for him."

Another person, possibly the coach, came back with a pair of crutches. "Here, these might help. Get better, champ."

Taking the crutches, me and Gina both helped Doc up and adjust. As soon as we were out of the field and walking, Doc and Sleepy came running down.

"What happened?" Dopey asked. "Everything was fine five minutes ago."

"He sprained his ankle." I answered helping Doc walk with the sticks underneath his armpits.

"I'll drop you off at the hospital, but we can't come." Sleepy started walking with us.

'Why not?" Gina asked. "Your brother's injured."

"Pizza place called, a worker hasn't showed up and since I'm up next, I have to go." He answered.

"What about you?" Gina asked Dopey.

"Debbie called, apparently her dog died and she wants someone to comfort her." Dopey answered, almost complaining about his relationship.

I mean, can't blame him. With someone like Debbie, I was surprised he hadn't pulled out all of his hair yet.

"Guess it's just us, Gina." I said, hitting my elbow against her arm.

"Suze, you know after this game I'm serving detention." She gave me a look. "Wish I could accompany you, but Sister Ernestine's going to give me double if I don't show up."

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, David." I said giving his shoulders a squeeze.

I was almost sure everyone was pulling up excuses, well except Gina. She'd already gotten three detentions for wearing mini-skirts by Sister Ernestine, especially when she was trying to have a fresh new start here. Dopey yes, maybe Debbie was the one with the long nose. God knows what they do, but that's none of my business. Sleepy's excuse was believable. The one reason he put up with the "ignorant, selfish, greedy" owner (quoted by himself), was because he happened to be saving for a T.V this time rather than a car which he'd gotten a couple of months ago.

After dropping us in the front lobby, help asked for a doctor and room, they left. Leaving me stranded.

Don't get me wrong, but hospitals are the places I try to avoid the most. It's not that I'm a cold-hearted freak who doesn't have any feelings for dying patients, it's actually the opposite. It's because I have feelings, that I avoid coming here. When you're someone who can see the undead, and in an hospital where countless souls are roaming, it's hard not to cry, but I've gotten used to it.

"Room 231, around the corner." The lady in the front desk directed. "Dr. Amy will be coming shortly."

Turning around the corner as she said, we found the room, which happened to be very clean. Not that I have OCD or anything. I helped Doc lay down, and place his crutches aside. Shortly, a woman about in her 40's arrived. She had a short bob, which fitted her circular face and glasses.

"I applied some medicine around his ankle to help relieve the pain, then wrapped the bottom proportion of his foot in an elastic wrap bandage." She said afterwards. "Make sure he does not do any activity which involves kicking or hitting any sort of way with his leg."

I nodded.

"I'll be right down in ten minutes to check, I've got another patient upstairs waiting." She headed out the door.

Doc, who had been restless began to read a magazine, while so did I to make time fly by.

"Suze, my foot's hurting." Doc complained, gritting through the pain.

"I'll go get the doctor." I offered, stepping out of the room and into the hallway which happened to be full of nurses and visitors.

Making my way through the crowd of people jammed in an area, I went up to the front desk. Since there was a line of people ahead of me, including in front of the nurses, I had to wait fifteen minutes before I could finally talk to her.

"How many I assist you?" She asked looking straight through her rounded glasses at me.

"Do you know where Dr. Amy is?" I asked, leaning onto the counter. "She was suppose to be back in room 231 twenty-five minutes ago."

"Let me check." Pricking up the phone of her desk, she began dialing. Shortly, she hung up. "Dr. Amy can't make it, but she sent another young doctor who should be coming down in about five minutes."

"Thanks," I said heading back to Doc, I was about to go into the room when I saw a nurse in already who had put him to sleep.

Instead of going inside, I decided to stay outside until the young doctor showed up. Checking my phone, it had been already five minutes. Hm, he/she must have a lot of patients to check.

After what felt like forever, I got dehydrated. It was 97 degrees outside, and to make matters even more worse, it was much hotter in here with all the people crowding. Getting from the seat I had sat on for the past ten minutes, I went wandering to the vending machine. Luckily there was no one crowed around there. Going over, I rammed my finger into the small buttons. Grabbing the cold water bottle, I turned around, gulping it down.

Closing the cap on top, I went over back to check on Doc. Only, when I opened the door the nurse wasn't there. Someone else was. Someone familiar.

The person in the coat turned, revealing their face from behind.

As soon as they looked towards me, I recognized. I recognized the same tan, the same dark brown hair, the brown eyes. I couldn't find the words to what to say. Only when I did, I only said one name my heart throbbed to hear and see in months.

"Jesse," I said, barely a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jesse," I said, barely a whisper.

Something rushed through me that second, conquering my feelings and emotions; tying them up into knots. Who did he think he was coming back after all these months? Trying to get back into my life again as if nothing happened?

"Susannah," He began.

Even though I was furious, my heart skipped a little when I heard his voice again.

"You've . . . changed." He said, looking at me.

Six months ago, I had decided it was time for a change; a new start. I ended up cutting my hair who had grown up to my waist, back to a little underneath my shoulders. Instead of my whole head, I had dip dyed the ends a lighter shade of brown, creating a kind of ombre effect. Gina had started to affect my clothing style, though what I wore before wasn't really what you call "stylish," as quoted by her.

"Satisfying for a year, am I right?" I asked.

Despite my newer appearance, Jesse still looked the same. His dark brown hair was in the same hairstyle, and his cheekbone structure was the same despite being dead for a hundred fifty years. His washboard abs probably looked the same, not that I wanted to see them since they'd only distract me.

I was trying to . . ." He started but then got quiet.

"I thought so," I said making my way over to Doc who starting to wake up. "Why are you here?"

From looking on the floor, his gaze found mine. "I work here, as a doctor."

I was about to say something, when a warm hand grabbed my wrist. Looking down, Doc was awake, trying to sit up, but gave an "ouch" when his ankle hit the edge of the bed.

"Easy, be careful." Jesse came over, lightly moving his foot back on the bed.

When Doc moved his head away from me to see the doctor, his eyes widen. Let me just say it again; everyone had seen Jesse except mom and Andy. Doc knew from the start there was a ghost named Jesse haunting my bedroom from the start, unlike Dopey and Sleepy.

"Dr. Amy told me you play football-" Jesse read off his clipboard.

"Soccer." Doc corrected him.

"Yes, soccer." He nodded. "Like she said, you should rest, and lay off any sports for a while until your ankle starts to heal."

As they were talking, my phone began to ring inside my pocket. Pulling it out, I picked it up hoping it would be CeeCee inviting me over for advice on her column.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Don't hang up."

"Paul?" I asked, recognizing the voice. As soon as I said his name, Jesse's eyes flashed at me, then back at Doc. "What are you calling for?"

Paul and I weren't exactly what you call 'friends', or friendly strangers even. Especially him and Jesse, who weren't on very good terms. Paul had been, what you call, over obsessed with me a year or two ago. He was a mediator as I was, and when he saw Jesse, his anger got the best of him and tried to send Jesse over to 'the light'. Towards the end, he went back to the past and tried to prevent Jesse's death so he'd end up marrying his fiancee Maria de Silva, meaning I'd have fallen in love with Paul instead. Though his plans took a different twist when I accidentally brought Jesse back to the present, and after he woke up as an alive, breathing, human being. And well, you know what happened next. **(A/N: I need to correct this, Paul and Jesse turned into friends after the 6th book! It's just when I wrote this chapter and before, I didn't read the last book, but now I did!)**

"I'm not going to beg you or anything like that." His voice had become more mature and deep then I remembered it to be. "I called to ask if you wanted to . . . meet for coffee."

I could have exploded right there of shock.

"And I could trust you because . . .?" I asked.

"I've changed, for the better. You might not believe me though." He cleared his throat. "Call me back when you decide." **(A/N: Paul changing for the good isn't because of the last book. In this fanfiction, another accident happened afterwards!)**

I was going to tell me I already decided and it was a flat out no, but he hung up right there. Putting my phone back into my pocket, I looked over at Doc who was staring at me.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Nobody special." I answered. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, Dr. de Silva gave me better crutches than those rickety old ones." He stood up, with the crutches.

We walked over to the door, as Doc went on further into the lobby. I paused for a moment before stepping foot outside, looking out the door.

"Thanks." I said, emotionlessly.

"No problem," He answered. "Susannah, I know what's happened, you can't forget. But maybe we can try to put the past behind us."

"I don't think that's possible." I looked down at the tile floor.

"I meant, just as friends." He said, kind of clearing his throat.

"Oh," I said, but inside I meant; OH. "I have to go."

Taking a step forward, I stepped out of the room and soon outside in the blinding sun. As soon as he had said that, my legs began to feel numb, and it took all the energy I had to walk away without feeling sorry.

"I couldn't help but feel a little knife stabbing the outside layers of my heart. I was mad, anger, furious, but mostly I felt hurt. Hurt by the "just as friends". Had the moments together and kisses meant absolutely nothing? Had the jumping through the fire, risking our lives just to save each other had no meaning?

Maybe it was me. Maybe it was me being so stupid thinking we could be together. For me being so ignorant thinking that he loved me. Maybe it was me, who was wrong all along; hiding behind lies and illusions.


	5. Chapter 5

Usually, around here there aren't many football games, unlike in Brooklyn. Back there, there always to be some kind of football game going on, with the exception of winter of course. Even so, I wasn't the type of gall to watch any games, I found them more boring than _Jaws_ , which says a lot. It's always hot and sweaty enough to make you drain an ocean out of yourself here anyways.

I hadn't typically planned a football game in my schedule today, then again I never have a schedule anyways. You'd be surprised how many ghost butt kicking emergencies come up every day. I'm not complaining or anything, I've gotten used to it. Though if I had the chance to be a NORMAL teenage girl, and not to worry about the paranormal for a day, sign me up.

I had offered to stay home and look after Doc, who had been recently in a ball kicking accident if you had forgotten, but mom refused. She had a day off, and urged me to go more outside than staying locked up inside my room watching T.V with the curtains closed.

Turns out the football game had not even been a football game, more like a festival. There were colorful balloon size lanterns hanging down on a attached rope that had been wrapped around the streetlights and palm trees. Tons of tables filled with different varieties of foods, large colorful disk-like circular objects hanging around also. Overall, the whole sections of a couple of streets were covered in decoration with Spanish music playing in the background.

"Gina, _why_ are we here?" I asked, keeping myself next to her so I couldn't get lost in the crowd.

"To have fun." She answered, still going forward further. "You still remember what fun is, right? Or do I have to explain that also?"

"Don't know if you noticed, it's a festival?" I asked, pulling her back until she was facing me with people dancing around us, which happened to be very awkward.

She sighed, as if I was impossible to explain anything to. "Suze, if I had told you about coming here, would you have agreed?"

Well, no. I rather have been watching Jaws, instead of coming here to mingle with strangers.

Getting that was my answer had been no, without me having to say a single word, but through my facial expression, she went on. "Exactly. I'm doing you a favor, by helping you socialize and have fun for a change."

The words "fun for a change" hit me. I was fun, right? Totally fun.

Okay so yes, I had been spending more time on work, but only because unlike Gina, I actually cared how my future turned out. What college I'd go into, what university, what job? A few years ago, none of these things had mattered to me. Mainly because I was a sixteen year old with low grades, bad attendance, and of course, the occasional police hand cuffs. But now I've actually been staying well on top, and maybe it's because reality finally came into view.

"You can go home for all that I care, excuse me for being a horrible friend for actually caring about you." Gina stood there crossing her arms while an annoyed gaze towards me.

As much as I wish I could, I couldn't; there was Gina to think about. As far as I knew her, a place with alcohol was paradise for her. What if she got drunk and went home with a stranger? Who'd get all the grounding? Ding ding ding, correct; me.

"I'm staying, as long as we leave before midnight." I said.

A grin came over her face as soon as I had said the words. "Follow."

We began to ease through the crowd, a couple of occasional hits and bumps along the way. Gosh, couldn't people watch where they were or were they all wasted?

As Gina began to feast herself on food, I was patiently in a corner away from everyone. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy, well okay, I didn't enjoy it at all. There was no one here I practically knew, except Gina and couple teachers from school.

I spent most of my time on my phone, which I had recently got. Finally, after 2-3 years later, mom and Andy thought I deserved it. Mainly because since I would go into college in a couple of months, and I'd need to communicate with them. And also they felt pity after the accident and thought it might take my mind off a few things.

Most of my messages were from, (guess who?) Paul Slater. Half of them were a couple of months old, basically him apologizing and then asking me to meet up with him repeatedly. Which I didn't, and why should I? There was hardly any reason to trust him anymore after what happened, and everything before that he did. A person can change, but not so much that they go from devil's spawn to loving angel as he claimed he had.

I was skimming through a couple of messages from CeeCee (who happened to be working as an intern again at the same place as she did a few summers ago, writing newspapers and columns), when I felt a cold touch on my arm.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

Turning around, my back to the whole fiesta, I faced a girl.

She was a brunette, with her light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. A light tan covered her skin, with a hint of paleness from being dead. What she was wearing seemed to be a long red dress with a half way cut down the fabric next to her legs, ruffles along the edge of the cut. She looked like one of those salsa dancers you'd find in movies.

"Excuse me, do you know what's happening?" She asked, frailly. "No one will notice me, except you that is."

Here comes the same old routine as always.

Sighing, I crossed my arms. "That's because you're dead."

"Dead?" A confused look crossed her face.

"Yes, dead as in, no longer breathing, cut from life." I explained. "The only reason I can see you is because I'm a mediator. I help the souls of wandering spirits to move onto their next life or where ever they go afterwards."

As usual, with any other spirit finding out they've been sucked dry from life, she shook her head. She babbled some words in Spanish, probably denying the fact. Then, she looked up at me, almost calm.

"Why? How am I dead?" She asked, a little pleadingly. "I was perfectly fine before."

"Well perfectly fine can lead to perfect disaster." I pointed out. "How you died doesn't matter. It's what's keeping you tied back here."

"I-I don't know," She began to pace around, worriedly.

"It could be anything, even the smallest thing. There has to be something."

"I seriously don't know." She stopped, looking back at me. "You don't need to be so stern."

My gaze narrowed at hers. "Stern? I am anything but stern."

"Oh, so you're boring and un-fun?"

Oh, how badly I wanted to tear the head right off this one. My fingers even started to grab hold of her neck, well in my mind, at least.

"I am fun, so fun. The best." I snapped back at her.

"Prove it." She smiled a twisted smile. "Drink this."

Taking a bottle from behind her, she tossed it to me. Hopefully, no one saw that bottle flying five feet across all by itself. I almost dropped it, but managed to grab onto it before it did.

Opening the cap, which took me less than a couple of seconds, I gulped it down. Halfway through, her eyes widened as she stepped forward to grab a hold of the bottle but I escaped her hands.

"Don't drink all of it you estúpida chica!" She shouted, but it was already too late. The bottle was empty, and I threw it into a trash can.

For a moment, thoughts zipped through my head quickly. It seemed as if everything around me was spinning like one of those roller toasters-coaster, stupid. Closing my eyes made my brain hurt, but then again so did having my eyes open. Everything was growing to hazy and fast for a couple of minutes, but then it stopped.

I opened my eyes, suddenly my brain stopped kicking through my head walls. Everything was still around me, with the exception of the dancers and people.

Everything just seemed so fun all of a sudden. More importantly, _I_ felt fun. It was weird, for a period in my life, I felt almost high. Above high to be completely honest.

What was in that drink? Oh well, time to stop worrying and go have fun at this fiesta once and for all!

 **First writer's note, woohoo?**

 **Anyways if you couldn't tell, Suze drank the alcohol and well . . . got drunk. The next chapter will be a 2nd continuation of this scene. :-)**


	6. Author's Note

(Technically this would be an 'author's note' but Meg Cabot is the original author of these series, and I'm just a writer who wrote a fanfiction about the series.

Anyways, onto the main point, yesterday (3/31/15, before 11:45 PM) I finished "Twilight", the last book of the Mediator series. (I cried because it was such a good series and Jesse's and Suze's relationship and love was just amazing, no kidding.) Then, reading the ending, I noticed some mistakes I made in my own fanfiction. So I'm here to tell you some in-corrections I made, or to clear up any misunderstandings you might have.

1.) "Yeah, Jake, as well as Brad and David found out everything after Jesse had told them from scratch to finish./em" Jake, Brad and David before did know Jesse after he came to life at the end of Twilight, but they didn't know how Suze had met him and that he was a ghost until my fanfiction.

2.) "It was shortly after my 'accident' in which I had gotten amnesia for a while, not remembering anyone or anything./em" No, the accident I'm talking about isn't in the Mediator series at all, it's a accident I made up. I haven't described what happened in it, but I'll get to it.

3.) This is relating back to #2 and #4, after Jesse came back to life, he didn't immediately go away. He stayed for 5-6 months before disappearing.

4.) Suze at the end of Twilight was still 16/17, so in here she's 18/19, since 18-19 is the age of the last year of high school, and since Jesse's been gone for a year.

5.) 'I'm not going to beg you or anything like that.' Paul's voice had become more mature and deep than I remembered it to be. 'I called to ask if you wanted to . . . meet for coffee.'/em" No, Paul is not asking Suze out on a date. He, towards the end, became good. I also mentioned in chapter 5 that Suze couldn't trust him anymore, and that was because of the 'accident' which I made up.

I hope this cleared up everything, and hopefully didn't confuse you.

By the way, if you're wandering, I originally posted this fanfiction on Wattpad. (If you don't know what Wattpad is, it's another site where you can write and read others. You can comment and vote, have your own profile and stuff like that). I decided uploading Seeing You Again here mainly because if something ever happens to Wattpad, this can be a backup place. Plus, there are only like 6 Mediator fanfictions on there, and has more.

Sincerely, _Lyds_


	7. Chapter 6

**I hope I am not rushing, well, I'm trying not to. For Suze getting wasted and all, I was thinking about where she bumps into Jesse at the festival (him being Hispanic and all), but then I canceled that out. So I'm just skipping the rest of the part where Gina takes her back home and all and this is the morning after. This is going to be a short chapter, I apologize. Anyways, enjoy**

 **P.S this is a reallyy short chapter**

The bright sunlight shone through the open white curtains, straight onto my bed. It felt nice, sun-bathing I mean, until it began to spread all throughout the room, including further onto my body. But the warmth of the heat made me see stars, that is until I woke up.

It had been a good sleep, or what felt like it before I opened my eyes. Because as soon as I did, a headache pounded it's way through my skull. Not the most satisfying way of waking up on a Saturday morning.

"Finally awake?" A voice called.

I sat up to find Gina combing her wet, out-of-the-shower hair. Her gaze found mine, then went back onto the mirror she was standing in front of. She also figured out from my expression, I had no clue what she meant.

"Being drunk, does that ring a bell?" She said, more like a statement than a question itself.

"Yeah," I lingered my gaze on the bay window. "I just don't remember how."

"My words probably got to you, I have that effect on people." She joked.

Rolling my eyes, I stood up and began to stretch my cramped muscles. It felt like every bone in my body was broken and my muscles were like a giant glob of jelly. Mental image was disturbing, I know.

While she went downstairs, I took my towel and went into the bathroom. For what seemed like eternity I lingered in the tub, the water covered in thousand of bubbles. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back, taking in the scent of jasmine from shampoo that was sinking my scalp.

A cool sensation tumbled over me, and sank down further onto my skin. Smooth, soft, wind blew into the bathroom from the half opened window from above. Everything was quiet and peaceful for a moment until I heard a voice go . . .

"Hey there, Suze."


	8. Chapter 7

**Before you start reading, I have only one thing to say: sorry. I just kind of trailed off on this chapter because I didn't know how to, well, write it.**  
 **Updates sometimes might be slow.**

 ** _Stay Sunny, my Lovelies x_**

"Hey there, Suze."

As soon as I heard that voice, my eyes popped open to find myself not the only one in the bathroom. My eyes were locked into mesmerizing blue ones a couple of feet away from me.

"Paul!" I shouted grabbing the towel and draping it over me. "Out, now!"

He held up his hands, as if he was pulled off by the road by a police officer for a speeding ticket. "Fine, fine."

Closing the door behind him as he walked out the door, I stood up and got dressed rather than to be wrapped in a towel which could possibly, you know, plop down any time. Throwing on a striped tank top with jeans, I went outside into my bedroom, my chestnut ombré hair damp over my shoulders.

Paul, who had been wandering around my side of the room, stopped once he saw me. "How's it going?"

"It was going great right until you showed up." I blew air out to move a strand of wet hair away from my face. "You can't just pop right up in my bathroom when you want to, especially when I'm taking a shower."

"Believe me, I have important things to do rather than to see you." A small smile crossed his lips. "Though maybe your Rico Suave wouldn't."

Rather than blushing, annoyance crossed over me. It wasn't the fact that Paul had totally space invaded my privacy, okay so maybe a little. What was he even doing here? I thought I had made it pretty clear last time I'd seen him that I wanted nothing to do with him. God, he can't even take a hint.

Reading my expression, he added, "I'm with Kelly, you know that." **(A/N: He's lying, because in reality, he broke up with her. LOL)**

"Why are you even here?" I asked. "If you're here to ruin my life again, you've already done it. So go ahead and laugh, ha ha."

"I'm here because I need to talk to you. You wouldn't listen to any of my voice mails, so I came in person to you instead." He cocked his head to the side, making a small sad face. "I'm hurt by the fact you think I'm like that."

"Well I don't know, maybe because you are?" I asked, heading over by the bay window.

The ocean from the short distance seemed calm, but in a matter of minutes it would be filled with a bunch of surfers riding the tides. A couple of boats would be sailing deep into the edge, along with a jet ski's zipping through.

Gina, along with my dopey brothers, had been spending every second of their available time, getting tans and riding the waves all day long. And yes, you heard me, brothers. It had taken me a while to handle and adjust with them, but in the end, they weren't so bad. Except for being total slob monsters during dinners, they came in handy sometimes.

"Now Susie," His voice got closer as he came near beside me. "Don't be like that."

"Look," I turned around to face him, and as soon as I did I ended up to regret it. His face was a couple of inches away from mine, but I couldn't help but smell some nice fragrance coming from him. "Just leave me alone, and I'll do the same."

Realizing how close we were, he took a step back. Two years ago if our faces had been this close, he would have taken the opportunity to slip me out of defense and head straight for my lips.

Not that I'd let him get away with it afterwards.

"I'm afraid it won't work this time." He shook his head. "This time, it's important."

Somehow, this got the hold of my curiosity that I actually seemed interested in what he had to say. "What do you want?"

"It's about the accident."

It's not that I didn't want to remember, it's that I never really knew much about what happened during most of the incident, only that it happened to be a huge blur in my life. And after what had happened, it seemed pointless to try to find out or even talk about it. Plus, I was going into college next year, and trying a new chapter in my life. It's kind of hard to do so when you got something tugging you back.

What I do remember was that it had suppose to have been almost a mission, between us, Father D. and Jesse. There had been a recent accident, where a whole gang of kids died almost like the RLS Angels, but in a fire that had occurred during a dance.

Ouch, not the best night of their life right?

Five of them could have been saved as they claimed, if one of their friends had let them out first. Of course, being the coward the guy could have been, he had back stabbed them all and didn't bother to come and save them. Apparently, there had been enough time to save them all, but they were left trapped to die inside.

Tried talking and trying to make them understand, but that didn't work. So soon, Father D. had no choice but to go along with my plan to exorcist them when it became clear they had done into the school during prom, once again, and were working to kill the guy who practically left them alone to die until their rotten corpse.

The only part from here on I remembered was that Paul had offered to go in with me as a bait to lure them into the circle of candles outside. I had been running towards the front door when bam, the whole front portion of the school fell on top of me for the second time. But this round, I didn't wake up, at least not two weeks later.

"It wasn't my fault." He blurted as we happened to be walking along the edge of the shore.

"Way to be modest, Paul."

"It wasn't Jesse's either, you know. It was none of our faults for what happened."

I stopped. "What do you mean by, 'not Jesse's fault'?"

"What are you talking about? Don't tell me you don't know." He eyed me closely and then shook his head. "Oh Susie, what are we going to do with you?"

"Don't call me that," I snapped back. "And please tell me how the hell am I suppose to know whatever you're talking about when I was in coma for two weeks?"

"Well come on, I'll tell you-"

Before Paul could finish his sentence, a hand reached out from under the water we happened to be ankle deep and held a firm grip below my ankle. In a flash of seconds, it pulled me under.


	9. Chapter 8

**Helloo!**

 **If you're missing Jesse, so am I. ;_; I'm going to bring back him because a life without Jesse isn't a life at all. But for the meanwhile, I have to have Mr. Slater around for a while.**

I didn't see it at all.

It literally just came out of nowhere. Except, that it came from under the ocean and not just 'nowhere'.

From the under the water, I couldn't see much since of the air bubbles getting in the way. Everything was hazy white, and set me tell you it burned my eyes. The water, I mean.

Whoever this was, was going to get a fine amount of butt kicking. I had been practicing lately more often at night my kick boxing, which happened to look awesome and I couldn't wait to try it out on someone.

I had landed a punch on Dopey the other day for drinking all of that OJ that _I_ had bought, with all _my_ money, but that didn't count since he wasn't what you call, an opponent. Even though he had brand new form with all that work out equipment he had locked up in his room, I bet it was all for show.

Though I couldn't help but lock my eyes on those muscles. It was almost incest, that it had made my knees wobble seeing him without a shirt on, with his flesh naked. If those toned abs had belong to anyone else but my step brother, I wouldn't have minded.

From the corner of my eyes, I caught a glimpse of a shadow. Though it was unclear underneath the ultramarine water, whatever it was, it was in a more feminine form.

"You bitch!"

So, I did not expect _that_.

"Excuse you." I gurgled, trying my best to not suck in any sea water. Who knows what people did in here.

For a moment when the sun shone through the rushing water, it illuminated light onto the figure in front of me. As soon as she saw me, she also seemed shocked and let my ankles go.

"Wait," She shook her head. "You're not . . Carrie." She waited for me to reply, or say something, but when she it dawned on her that I could possibly drown any moment, she grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Sorry."

Spewing out the salty water, I padded up along the shore line, trying to take in breaths avoiding the constant glances from everyone around.

"Suze!" Paul cried, reaching over to pull me up to my feet. "What the hell happened? You were here one second, and then the next-"

"My fault, I should apologize." It was then I realized the girl was still standing next to me. "My name's Addie. Sorry, 'Suze'."

"It's fine." I choked out. "I've dealt worse."

"We should go somewhere else, before everyone thinks you're crazy talking to thin air."

"So what's your problem anyways?" He asked, handing me a coke he got from across the beach.

We were seated down on the sand, carefully away from any normal human species. At a young age, being seen as a weirdo from those around me, I didn't want to relive the memory when I was just about to graduate high school and soon onto college.

Smacking my hand across his chest, he winced a little. "Paul, be _nice_."

In a quick movement, he took my hand before I could take it back. Eyeing me carefully, he said, "Since when is being nice _your_ thing, Susie?"

"Nice relationship you both got there." Addie giggled, pointing at us.

"Ew, gross," We both muttered, moving away from each other. "We're not dating, and never going to."

"Anyways," I continued. "Answer the question; what are you here for? And care to explain why you were attempting to commit ghost murder to this Carrie chick."

"Oh, that." Her voice dropped down low, and she looked away. "Carrie is my friend . . or used to be. That is until she did this to me. Now she wants to take my place in Colton's life, my boyfriend."

Ah, your typical high school drama.

"That's not all." Her eye gaze hardened as she looked at me. "She's not just trying to take my boyfriend, she's trying to take my place in everything. Popularity, school, friends."

"Seems like a real bitch." I muttered. "No offense Paul, but this Carrie chick reminds me of your bimbo girlfriend, Kelly Prescott."

"I broke up with her." He stated.

"Anyways, the reason behind my attempted ghost murder was that she was on her way to ask him out." Addie jumped in. " _Do you understand what this means?_ "

A cramp was making it ways through my back, and I straightened myself against the back of a shop. "I know it's not fair to be dead, and that your friend is a total backstabber, but it's life. Your boyfriend's going to move sooner or later, and if he chooses to date Carrie, that's his own consequences."

"I know, I know," She whined. "I just need someone to back me up, even if I am totally wrong. Is that bad?"

"No, not at all."

From nowhere, a ball flew towards where we sitting down. In a swift, I caught it and held it between my hands, staring down at it. It had been covered in water with sand sticking around it, the designs covered.

"Yo, Suze!" Jake called. "Hand it back?"

Addie turned towards us, a small smile forced on her lips. "I need time by myself. I'll come back later." With that, she dissolved, leaving the spot where she was sitting vacant.

Paul, who had already stood up by then, helped me up. Just like the ball, I was wet and my calf's were covered in sand, though I managed to brush some off with the towel I borrowed.

"What'da say? Up for a game of volley?" Brad smirked.

By the time we'd reach the net, I threw the ball back to Jake who had, easy, caught it.

"You bet I am." A grin crossed my lips.

During our little game of volleyball, which had led to a more competitive one, the sun was beating down on us _hard_. Little breaks were given here and then, nothing more than a minute or two.

My team, containing of Gina (who happened to be checking the life guards more than focusing on the game, itself), Adam, Ceecee, a couple random people, and of course Paul, had effortlessly won. After all, it looks like my kickboxing skills did really pay off at something.

Right now, we happened to be on a five minute break. Everyone was panting hard, covered in sweat, and most likely to have cramped muscles next morning. A couple of them, including Brad and Jake and their group of friend, took the time and went to cool off in the water.

Meanwhile, me and Gina stood there taking continuous sips of water from the water bottles we were purchased at the shack.

"Simon, I honestly don't get what you don't see in your step-brothers." She said, leaning on the table. Her eyes were set on the pile of guys in the water, including my own step-brothers.

Gina, since she had come over a year or two ago in spring break from Brooklyn, had a thing for them. Especially Jake at the most.

Why? I don't know. And honestly I didn't want to know, even though I did catch them playing footsies once, and probably even more when I wasn't looking underneath the table.

Absolutely gross if you ask me. But then, Gina could have the hots for anyone she wants, even if it includes my step-brothers.

"Augustin, I don't know what _you_ see in them." I turned around, sun-bathing. "You could do such much better. Weren't you eyeing that life guard over there?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She sighed. "Like I'd even have a chance with a body like that."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her comment, since it was totally wrong. No matter how many guys followed her around like lost puppies or how many constantly asked her out, she would never accept she was a babe.

Growing up in the streets of Brooklyn, we both used to play with the neighborhood kids. That is until we grew older, and everyone started to see how Gina grew from a tiny, scrawny girl, to a total chick.

Whereas I, on the other hand, grew up almost chick-like, but not enough. I guess 34 B doesn't seem to interest any guy, except Tad Beaumont, a rich senior who seemed into me, until he moved away after I tried to almost kill his dad.

Don't ask me why, long story I've explained too many times.

"Who," She demanded. " _Is that?_ "

I was lost in staring at the sun so long, that Gina's whisper shook the hell out of me. As I tried to locate where her eyes pierced onto the water, the glare took up mostly all of my eye vision.

But even so, I didn't need my eyes to see who it was. I could probably radar him from miles away, since the hair on the back of my neck stood up effortlessly.

" _Oh god, Jesse._ " I muttered, apparently too loud enough for her to hear.

" _Jesse?_ " Her jaw dropped, as well as mine did.

I couldn't believe the sight I was seeing.

He was in his swim trunks, coming out of the water like a sea god. The water clung to him and dripped off as he made his way out. His soft dark brown hair was wet, a strand clinging over his forehead.

In the months we used to date before he left, I never _once_ saw his muscles. When he was a ghost, I caught a peek of them through his white collar shirt, but other than that, this was the very first time.

His chest was bare, naked right now. The muscles on his arms were loosened, but tensed at some points. The washboard abs I've caught a glimpses of, were well toned. Shadows from where the sunlight wasn't hitting him perfectly, created shadows at some areas of his body, including the area underneath each 'box' on his six pack that made it seem more defined.

 _Look away, Suze. Look away._

But I couldn't. No matter how much I tried to force my eyes to advert somewhere else, they always found their way back towards him.

I couldn't help it. Because where right now where I was looking, _it was paradise_.


	10. Chapter 9 - Mission Heaven

**This chapter contains _a little, tiny_ religious context. Excuse me if I say some things that are incorrect, I'm not Christian or Catholic but I have read the Bible multiple times which I got my information from.**

"Susannah Simon!" Sister Ernestine shrieked halfway down the hallway./p

I had only stepped foot into the school's building and already she had noticed me in half a second. Correction, millisecond.

She came walking over with her eyes glared down at me like a hawk watching it's prey. Her hands folded across her chest and glanced at me from head to toe and shook her head in disappointment.

I honestly did not know what was wrong with my outfit. I only had on denim capris, a tank top (which by the way was two fingers thick, meaning passing for Sister Ernestine's code), and a pair of Toms.

Aw man, I was starting to sound like those types of girls whose life always revolves around fashion.

"Have you no clue this school is sacred ground?" She asked with a straight line where her mouth should have been.

"I actually do, ma'am." Fixing my posture, I stood straight with a sweet smile plastered on my face. If she was going to go about her usual routine of interrogating me, two could play this game."It's engraved in the board outside the school door."

She scoffed at my remark. "Then where is your dignity today, young lady?"

"It is very well still on her." A new voice answered.

Turning around, she flinched to see Father Dominic standing behind her with his hands behind his back. "Oh Father, I didn't see you there." She straightened her habit and stood up straight again. "I was just telling Susannah here how-"

"Unless you were saying good morning, there should be no problem here." He interrupted, putting up a hand to silence her. "Right, Miss Simon?"

I nodded, with the same innocent smile. "There isn't any issue here."

"You may proceed to your class." He nodded back, taking care of the frantic babbling Sister standing beside him.

Class in 9th period math carried on, eventually to the point where everyone was almost asleep or already asleep on their desks. Luckily this was the last class of the day, only half an hour before the bell rung.

The teacher didn't really bother to wake anyone up, but just carried on for the ones who actually were still listening to her going on and on about an algebraic expression that was almost a full page long. Literally.

"Susannah Simons, please make your way to Father Dominic's office." One of the Sister's called in the speaker. "Susannah Simon."

Having yourself called down to the office multiple times a day wasn't exactly a good thing. Then again, this wasn't middle school so no one really gave a shit what happened to you.

Making my way down to the office on the first floor, I met Sister Ernestine who gave me a forced smile before she went back to doing her work. Which was probably trying to prayer my sin scent away from her holy ground.

She looked away to grab her purse from behind her, which is when I took the chance to grab her antique spectacles from her desk. Without them, she couldn't really see, which is actually why I took them.

She keeps nagging me every morning on what I wear, so it's better if she can't see what I'm wearing at all. Karma wouldn't do anything to her, so this was my chance to do it for her.

I opened the door to find multiple people standing around the room facing the desk in front of them. Sadly their backs were towards me so I couldn't see any of their faces.

Father Dominic sat in his chair, leaning back in his eyes sent on me. He almost looked like a business man waiting for his next client to come through the room, and then saying, 'I've been waiting for you.' Luckily his glasses made him look as the innocent priest he was.

Wait, what was he? A priest? What exactly do you call a male nun?

"Susannah?" He raised an eyebrow, glancing towards my closed palm. "Anything you'd like to return?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm sure you'd like a morning detention for stealing." He smiled back . Even though he was quite old, though I'd never call him that in front of him, he still had wits to threaten students with innocence.

"Touché." I nodded, going in front of the room and sitting on one of the chairs across from him.

His voice was low and almost sounding annoyed. "Susannah."

"Okay fine." I groaned dropping the glasses from my palm onto his desk. The lens were moist and fogged up from the sweat in my closed hand. "She keeps nagging me every morning on what I wear. If she wants someone to annoy, she should just get a husband."

A couple of snickers came from behind and I turned around to see familiar faces of my step-brothers, Paul and Jack, Gina and CeeCee along with the Adam who looked about to fall asleep any moment. There was someone else behind Paul who I caught a small glimpse of.

"She does." Father D. replied.

"Then do I feel sorry for him."

Another round of snickers came around before Father D. held up a hand to silence them. His face was sunken in, in a tired way, gesturing to less amount of sleep at night.

"Enough with this, we need to focus on the main reason you're all here." He continued, sighing. "We don't have much time, so it is best if I get to the point. Growing up, you've all learned about God who, in our religion created a messenger, Jesus, to come to Earth to teach the people principles. God also created spiritual beings to perform special tasks in both Heaven and Earth, and the bible describes them as angels."

"Angels as in the RSL angels?" Dopey asked probably remembering the time I told them about the four kids who I, 'professionally', mediated.

"No dimwit, he means angel as in angel cake." Sleepy sarcastically replied, smacking him on the head which caused a grunt from Dopey.

"Wait, angels can't really be real." I asked. "Can they?"

"Well Susannah, though many say it depends on what you believe, they are." Father D. replied. "The reason we are discussing this is because they need our help. You see, there are many of us Mediators other than Susannah, Paul, Jesse and I. And not all of them help the spirits go into the light as we do. As Mr. Slater here knows, there is another way to get 'rid' of a spirit, which is by casting a spell as they say, on them."

Paul cleared his throat, causing all of us to turn towards him, and the mystery person behind him who was still hiding.

"The spell causes the spirit to go away unwillingly. I thought it was a shorter way to send the spirit into the light, but it causes it to go into a different realm; the realm of angels." He said stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Wait," CeeCee interrupted in a loud voice causing Adam next to her to jolt awake. "If there is a realm of angels, isn't it in Heaven? And spirits the ones who do good, according to the Bible, are sent to Heaven. Then what's the issue here?"

"Miss Webb, I must say you very intelligent for your age." Father D. nodded at her. "Even so, angels and spirits have their own realms in Heaven, it is not just an together world. Rules and laws in the angel's realm is that any spirits or outsider cannot pass, which is exactly what is happening."

"So basically, because of the spell Mediator's are using, spirits are passing into the Angel's realm? And since it's been happening a lot, there's almost like a loop or hole in their realm caused by the spell which is bringing in more spirits?" Gina summarized. "So what exactly is the mission here?"

"The mission here, as you say, is to close the hole or loop." Father D. answered. "The reason you all are gathered here today is because you're all coming going to come with me and tribute to this. Especially Jesse, you can come out from behind now."

From behind Paul, Jesse emerged out, causing everyone to glance at him for a moment and then look back at Father Dominic, which meant everyone else knew he was here except me.

His soft brown eyes caught my green ones before I looked back at Father D.

"How are we going to get in?" Jack asked next to Paul. He was actually starting to grow up and kind of looking like his older brother.

"Yeah," Doc agreed. "Didn't you just say that no one is allowed to pass into the angel's realm? I doubt humans are far from that."

"Why, shouldn't angels be allowed in angel's world?" Father D. asked smiling almost sinister, causing an eyebrow to raise from everyone including myself. I was still confused about where we were even going. "Jesse, would you mind explaining?"

Oh god, this was starting to feel like a normal class period, except with the topic of angels and everything fantasy related. Almost everyone had talked in this discussion, and I knew Father D. wouldn't just let me be quiet for the entire time.

Being quiet most of the time wasn't my thing, and even he knew that.

"Angels duties are to do the tasks given to them by their God, they all have different jobs to do." He explained, carrying on from Father D. "Such as Guardian angels who protect or guard humans, we all have one except for us Mediators. And the reason for that is that Mediator's are already angels in the form of human."

"How are we angels?" Jack asked, taking the question right out of my mind.

"Each angel has a gift of their own. For us, it's helping the spirits after they're out of their human body or vessel. We're guardians of the spirits, who help them cross over." Jesse explained to him.

"Okay okay," CeeCee repeated, gesturing to Jesse, Paul, Jack, Father D and I. "So you guys are angels, so you're allowed to cross into the angel realm. But what about us?" She asked gesturing to everyone else.

"As long as you're with us and accompanying us, you're allowed to cross over also." Father D. finished. "But you all still need to follow my directions on this."

After a moment of everyone agreeing and asking more questions, Father D looked at me, with a questioning face. "Susannah, anything you'd like to ask?"

"Yeah," I replied quietly. "Where exactly are we going?"

A laugh came from behind.

"Suze, pack your bags." Paul calmed down, but still had a smirk on his face. "We're taking a little road trip to Heaven."

 **Lo siento for the super late update. At least I didn't update like six months later or a year later, right? Late chapter is better than no chapter at all. I finally introduced the mission or plot or whatever you call it. I know this is the 9th chapter and I haven't gotten to any Jesse-Suze action, but I'll get there soon. ;)**

 **I've been not really caring about this so far because I was just starting out with the fanfiction, but if you have 30 seconds; drop in a review? It would mean a lottt.**

 **By the way, I don't go on here a lot, as I said before I originally posted this fanfiction on Wattpad. So follow maybe? Cx I'll add the link to my profile somewhere around here:** **user/osnapitzlydia.**

 **If it doesn't work, then just search: " osnapitzlydia "**


End file.
